


Gracias

by KkuraInMyHeart



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Era, Canon Universe, Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, No Spoilers, One Shot, Post-Canon, mention jeankasa, mention mikasa ackerman
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KkuraInMyHeart/pseuds/KkuraInMyHeart
Summary: Pieck está muy cansada después del retumbar y necesita ayuda.
Relationships: Pieck Finger/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Gracias

Parecía que había dormido un siglo, tal vez menos de eso, tenía la sensación de haber dormido lo suficiente pero aún se encontraba agotada, un letargo infinito. Cuando abrió los ojos distinguió los colores de la tienda de campaña color verde que la protegía del exterior; le dolía la espalda, la cama improvisada en el suelo donde estaba recostada no ayudaba mucho, se preguntó dónde estaría. Luego del fin de la pesadilla, cuando al fin pudo bajar de la espalda de Falco y poner un pie en el campamento de refugiados del fuerte, cuando al fin pudo abrazar a su padre después de tanto tiempo, fue como si el golpe adrenalínico que la había mantenido luchando se apagará de golpe, lo último que pudo recordar.

Se incorporó con dificultad sentándose y apartando la manta que la cubría, ¡oh! no era una manta, posiblemente en algún momento la tela verde sirvió como capa de la legión de reconocimiento; tomó un largo suspiro, trato de levantarse pero fue en vano, pasó una mano por su cara y su cabello en señal de frustración, se observó a sí misma: aunque habían retirado las botas, aún mantenía la ropa de la legión con la que había luchado; sentía la boca seca; el estómago vacío y no necesitaba confirmar que apestaba.

Trató de arrastrarse fuera de la tienda, pero ni siquiera su andar cuadrupedo se sentía natural como lo fue en algún momento, bastante triste. Fue entonces cuando sintió movimiento en los alrededores, sus sentidos en alerta, esperaba no tener que volver a luchar, no estaba en las mejores condiciones, una presa bastante fácil; no se relajó hasta que vio la alta y masculina figura entrar. Jean era un hombre bastante impresionante para ella: alto con buen cuerpo forjado por su condición de soldado; sus hermosos ojos dorados y la barba que no había afeitado hace días, pero aún se mantenía lo suficientemente cuidada; el cabello hacía atrás. Lo admitía, se sentia atraida por ese prototipo de hombre: primero Zeke, luego Yelena con su maldito disfraz con el cual la había engañado en la toma de liberio, tal vez el único que había escapado de la norma había sido Porco pero Porco siempre escapaba a toda regla.

**_-Veo que estás despierta, ¿cómo te sientes?-_ ** correcto, se podía agregar a la lista su voz masculina. 

Pieck siempre se consideró una mujer bastante fuerte e independiente, tuvo que crecer de golpe para poder convertirse en guerrera y darle una mejor vida a su familia, pero en estos momentos el hombre frente a ella podía darle un comando y ella acataba órdenes sin pensarlo mucho. Trato de responder pero su garganta estaba demasiado seca, dándole incomodidad al emitir un vago sonido que más sonaba al gruñido de su titán que a la voz de una joven dama, Jean le alcanzó una botella de agua que ella trató de abrir sin éxito. El joven mozo se acercó a ella con seguridad, poniendo una mano para ayudarla a incorporarse y con la otra dándole de beber. Pieck podría hundirse en ese abrazo toda la tarde, incluso podría dejar que Jean jugueteara con su cabello si él quisiera, además él olía tan bien, oh, cierto, ella no lo hacía. Por primera vez desde que vio al hombre se avergonzó.  **_-Baño-_ ** dijo con una voz un poco más sedosa. 

**_-Podrás ir al baño luego de que comas algo, has estado inconsciente por al menos 3 días-_ ** Pieck se sorprendió con la información que acababa de adquirir, pero le encontró sentido, había peleado y tenido múltiples transformaciones en un corto periodo de tiempo, no era extraño que luego de usar su titan quedará completamente agotada, menos bajo la situación actual. Trato de levantarse nuevamente sin éxito cayendo de rodillas al suelo desnudo. **_-¿dónde estamos? ¿Cual es la situación?-_ ** preguntó

**_-Paradis. Ganamos, si es que hay algo que ganar._ **

**_-¿Los niños?_ **

**_-Con sus familias._ **

**_-Mi padre?._ **

**_-Descansando con los demás refugiados, recibió atención médica, está bien._ **

**_-El resto…-_ ** no logró concretar la pregunta, cuando recibió una respuesta del castaño  **_-Todos están bien, al menos físicamente, Reiner despertó un día antes que tú, en realidad eres la última en hacerlo. Se están buscando sobrevivientes, ¿Siempre te preocupas del resto antes que de ti? ¿Es algo común?-_ ** pregunto de vuelta de una manera un poco elocuente mientras alzaba el cuerpo de la pequeña mujer en sus brazos con bastante facilidad. 

**_-¿Qué haces?-_ ** respondió escandalizada, aferrándose al cuello del alto hombre para no perder el equilibrio.

**_-Ayudándote como tu lo hiciste conmigo._ **

Pieck observó al salir el sol de media tarde elevarse entre el horizonte; los colores celestes que cubrían el cielo mezclados armoniosamente con las nubes blancas, las aves volando como si nunca hubiera sido de otra manera, el olor de la libertad cubriendo el olor a muerte. Si no lo hubiera experimentado, no podría adivinar los horrores que se vivieron solo hace unos días y esperaba que no volvieran a repetirse, sintió el saludo de algunos soldados a su comandante, lo que la avergonzó aún más, tal vez si hubiera estado un poco más presentable ella también hubiera saludado de vuelta de manera coqueta; podía sentir la voz de Carlo y la unidad panzer en su cabeza diciéndole que se vería mejor con un baño y tal vez un vestido nuevo. Ocultó la cara entre el cuello de la camisa de jean, olía a algodón, bastante agradable. 

Fue dejada en la banca de una mesa improvisada al aire libre, frente a ella fue puesto un plato de algo parecido a un guiso, una hogaza de pan y un vaso con agua.  **_-Niccolo lo preparó para nosotros, dice que debemos reponer fuerzas-_ ** Pieck no podía recordar quién era Niccolo, pero asintió de todos modos, a pesar de ser bastante sociable no quería entablar conversación, no en este momento. Trato de tomar la cuchara y llevársela a la boca, el temblor de sus manos hizo que derramara gran parte del contenido por la mesa. ¡Qué desastre! Intentó con la barra de pan sin éxito, miró al chico quien la miraba de manera inquisitiva, se sintió frustrada. Acaso ¿él esperaba que ella fracasará? Por supuesto que no, tal vez se habían intentado matar un par de veces pero también habían peleado codo a codo y Jean Kirstein no era esa clase de hombre.

Observó los movimientos del alto, cómo se sentó a su lado en la banca, levantó con agilidad la cuchara y con mucha gracia comenzó a alimentarla de pequeños bocados  **_-No queremos que vomites, ¿verdad? ahora un poco de agua-_ ** en estos momentos él mantenía la conversación en solitario, tal vez ni siquiera fue para hablar con ella en primer lugar, sólo pensamientos lanzados al azar para mantener la situación bajo control, todos lo hacían en algún momento, sobre todo bajo presión o nerviosismo, incluyendola.

Cuando terminó su comida fue cargada nuevamente hasta un improvisada cabina de ducha hecha con madera, en medio de una plantación de árboles que habían visto mejores momentos; sobre el techo, pendían barriles cuya agua era calentada por el calor del sol, un sistema bastante arcaico e impresionante, tal vez obra de la mente de la ex comandante Hange, una persona con un intelecto envidiable. Debió haber dejado que diera un paseo sobre su forma titan, se lo merecía después de todo, siempre fue amable con ella aún sabiendo que era de otro bando. Absorta en sus pensamientos, aislandose de lo que sucedió a su alrededor, comenzó a quitarse la ropa con dificultad, fue entonces cuando se percató que Jean seguía parado ahí, observándola con las mejillas enrojecidas, aún así no apartando la mirada  **_-¿Piensas ofrecer tu ayuda en el baño también?-_ ** pregunto de forma juguetona, así era la personalidad de Pieck Finger, años viviendo como escoria de liberio le enseñó que muchas veces si querías conseguir algo debes explotar tus encantos, ¿pero qué era lo que quería conseguir exactamente? En otro momento tal vez un poco de atención no estaría mal pero ahora no era ese momento.  **_-Aún no, tal vez cuando nuestra relación avance lo preguntaría-_ ** vaya, ¿acaso le habían respondido el coqueteo? Se sorprendió pero lo disimulo bastante bien  **_-Entonces ni siquiera tendrías que preguntar, solo vas a entrar conmigo-_ ** ambos sonrieron soltando la tensión acumulada, vio cómo el hombre le explicaba como funcionaba todo mientras avisaba que la esperaría afuera por si necesitaba algo, por el momento él no tenía lo que ella necesitaba. 

Tomar una ducha fue sublime, sintió que todos los músculos de su cuerpo se soltaban aliviando su dolor y dándole mayor movilidad para caminar a paso lento o mover los brazos, aún así se sentía adormilada de nuevo. tal vez le diría a Jean que le ayudará a volver al dormitorio ahora que tenía ropa limpia y se sentía mejor, una siesta acabaría con otra parte de su problema. Pero en vez de dejarla caminar Jean optó por volver a cargarla dejándola en una silla que no recordaba estuviera en la tienda del principio.  **_-¿Puedo cepillarte el cabello?-_ ** preguntó avergonzado, pieck asintió, ¿quién se negaría a que le cepillaran el cabello? ella no lo haría pero aún así necesitaba saber el porqué.

Desde niña Pieck había sido curiosa, quería aprender cosas que para una mujer eldiana de baja clase estaban más allá de la crianza de los hijos, muchas veces ajenos cuando eras de baja casta como ella y si tenías suerte del cuidado de un esposo. Leer, escribir, pintar, aprender a usar un arma, cosas que nunca pensaron ella aprendería. Aunque muchas veces esa curiosidad la metió en problemas no deseados, pero era el mismo impulso de saber quien la termina salvando, el impulso que ardía en sus entrañas y quería salir por su boca. Esta bien, Jean era un chico dulce y atento con sus amigos, pero ella no era su amiga, tampoco era su interés romántico, hasta un ciego habría notado cómo miraba a la ahora desolada Mikasa, incluso si Pieck se reconocía como un imán para las relaciones, entonces ¿por qué?…

**_-¿por qué?-_ ** Se sorprendió al escuchar su propia voz salir de su boca. 

**_-mmm-_ ** tatareo el chico en señal de pregunta, con calma de acero; mientras acariciaba los largos mechones negros con un peine hecho de madera y cerdas de jabali.

**_-¿por qué haces esto?_ **

**_-Pense que era obvio, tu cabello negro es hermoso y aún más si esta desenredado-_ ** respondio él sin titubear, Pieck puso los ojos en blanco. Ella era experta en evadir preguntas, él no podía evadirla. **_-¿Por qué me ayudaste tanto hoy? Hace un par de días aún éramos enemigos y aunque formaramos una alianza dudo que sientas tanto cariño por mi persona-_ **

**_-Ambos perdimos personas queridas en esta guerra. Creo que es castigo suficiente, si vamos a repoblar el nuevo mundo debemos tener mejores pensamientos ¿no crees?, además me salvaste la vida ahí afuera, gracias-._ **

Se formó un silencio largo, ella no podía determinar si lo que sentía en el pecho frente a esa palabras eran incomodidad o algo más. Jean término de cepillar su cabello dejando el peine en una cajón de madera que estaba sirviendo de mueble  **_-Creo que te dejare descansar-_ ** dijo acercándose a la apertura ondulante por el viento de la tienda de campaña  **_-Buenos sueños, Pieck-_ **

**_-¡Jean!-_ ** él se detuvo a escucharla más no se volvió a mirarla  **_-Tú también salvaste mi vida, gracias, por todo-_ **

Él asintió solemne antes de dejarla sola con sus pensamientos. Le hubiera gustado decirle que cuando él quisiera cuidaría su espalda de nuevo ya que, ella no temía poner su vida en las manos de aquel hombre valiente, pero ya tendrían tiempo. por el momento, el descanso era mejor que hablar.

**Author's Note:**

> Soy un asco con los titulos últimamente. Pero no podía no escribir posterior al 137.


End file.
